Best Friend Diapey Honeymoon
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this next installment of the "Sexy Diaper Love" series...Devin and Carrie get it on in Paris, France during their honeymoon. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, Foreign Language, and Foul Language. Co-written by me and Hellflores...enjoy.


Best Friend Diapey Honeymoon

 **Summary: In this next entry of "Sexy Diapey Love", Devin and Carrie go to Paris, France for their honeymoon as they consummate their marriage.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

It was October 7th 2019, four years after they started to date…as it was also the day of their wedding, as they had a beautiful wedding ceremony and they went to Paris, France right after the reception ended as they went to the Castelbrac Hotel and they were staying at the honeymoon suite as they were in their sleep clothes.

"I still can't believe we're in Paris, Devin." Carrie said before she squealed while she was laying on their bed.

"This is so amazing!" Carrie said to Devin.

"I can't believe that it took us this long to even start dating, get engaged, and get married." Devin said to Carrie as he got onto the bed also.

"It's okay, at least we're together now." Carrie said to Devin as they kissed.

"Carrie, can I ask you something?" Devin asked her.

"Sure." Carrie answered him.

"What do you think of the diapers?" Devin asked her.

"Oh!" Carrie said before she blushed a bit.

"Well I know we've been wearing them and using them for quite a while now... and to be honest, I really like them. They make me feel like I'm a kid again. Even makes me remember the day when we first met and how I soon fell in love with you." Carrie answered and said to Devin as her blush grew even more.

"Well, Carrie we met when we were four years old…we were both potty-trained by that time but I get what you are saying." Devin said to Carrie.

"True…but it does bring a lot of memories." Carrie said to Devin.

"Yeah…" Devin said as he looked a bit upset.

"Is something the matter, Devin?" Carrie asked him.

"Yeah...I should have realized your feelings for me a lot sooner, and I should have dumped that control freak Shelley." Devin answered her, and criticized Shelley.

"It's okay, and I'm glad you are not with her anymore, I mean she left you outside giving you frostbite, and you nearly lost three toes all because you gave her the wrong kind of tea, I would have never done that, ever…that fucking cunt didn't deserve you, you deserved someone better than that gutter slut!" Carrie said to Devin as she kept insulting Shelley.

"Wow, I never knew you felt that way about her." Devin said to Carrie.

"I'm sorry Devin, that wasn't real lady like." Carrie apologized to Devin.

"I'm not angry, there is no need to apologize, I'm glad you shared your opinion about Shelley with me, and I'm glad you were there for me when I was going through the breakup." Devin said to her as they hugged and kissed.

"Thankies sweetie." Carrie said back as they kissed.

"Can I ask you something else?" Devin asked her.

"Sure." Carrie answered him.

"How do I look wearing the diapers? And what do you think about having some sexy but fun diapey sex tonight?" Devin asked Carrie who started to blush like a ripe tomato.

"Uhhh... to be honest... you just look so dang hawt and sexy in your diapey! I even wuv it when we make hawt diapey love in our bedroom. And also..." Carrie answered Devin as she pulled him close to her face as she was kinky and seductive as she can be.

"I would absolutely wuv that, Devin." Carrie said to Devin as she finished her answer.

"Cool…" Devin said as they began locking lips together hard.

"Mmmmmm…" Both of them moaned as they both fell onto their bed with Devin on top of Carrie as they tongue wrestled each other.

"Mmmmmm! I wuv you so much!" Devin and Carrie moaned and said to each other as they kept making out until Carrie started to get kinky as she stopped the kiss and got off of Devin.

"What are you up to?" Devin asked Carrie with a smirk as she giggled.

"Something you might like." Carrie said as she began to play some sexy music as she started to strip off her clothes until it revealed her wearing nothing but her diaper as she was showing off her beautiful 32 B-Cup boobs as Devin's jaw dropped.

"Whoa!" Devin shouted as he saw Carrie's hot and beautiful body.

"Wanna make a sex tape?" Carrie asked him.

"Definitely." Devin answered her as Carried grabbed her video camera and started to record.

"Hey there everyone, it's me Carrie Hartman. I'm here with my loving sexy diapey wearing hubby, Devin Hartman. Who's also been my best friend since we were kids." Carrie said to the camera as Devin waved.

"Tonight, is our honeymoon, we're at the Castelbrac Hotel in Paris France and we decided to have some hawt, sexy, and fun diapey sex at the Honeymoon Suite." Devin said to the camera as well.

"So, enjoy the show, everyone." Carrie said as she officially completed the stripping already but she decided to do some sexy dancing in front of her husband.

"So, how do I look, Devin?" Carrie asked him.

"So hawt!" Devin answered as his baba was getting bigger, then before long…Carrie started kissing him while she helped him getting his clothes off, leaving him only in his diaper.

"WOW!" Carrie shouted in complete surprise as she noticed Devin's diapered baba.

"Looks like someone has a big surprise for me." Carrie said to Devin.

"Yeah I do." Devin said before Carrie kissed him again while she stroked and rubbed his diapered baba hard giving him a handjob basically.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned with delight as Carrie stopped the kiss.

"I want that baba so bad!" Carrie said to Devin.

"You know what you have to do…you have to beg for it." Devin said to Carrie.

"Devin, please may I suck your very big, hawd, tasty baba! Pretty please!" Carrie asked and begged like a sad little puppy, she even had the sad puppy dog eyes as she even frowned.

"Aww! I can't say no to your face… go ahead!" Devin said to Carrie.

"YAY!" Carrie cheered and shouted as she got down on her knees, touched the frontal of Devin's diaper, grabbed Devin's baba…and to suck Devin's baba hard.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Carrie moaned and muffled.

"Ohhhh!" Devin moaned while he rubbed Carrie's luscious, long, and flowing blonde hair.

"Ohhhhhhhh…! SO HAWT! KEEP SUCKING CARRIE!" Devin moaned and shouted loudly before Carrie stopped for a second to respond.

"Okies!" Carrie said before she resumed sucking his 10-inch baba but at an even harder pace.

"Ó, jiā lì, nǐ shì rúcǐ dì xìnggǎn! Xī wǒ de bàba!" Devin shouted as he spoke Chinese which was rare as it translated in English as "Oh Carrie, you are so hawt and sexy! Suck my baba hawder!" as Devin's heritage was Chinese.

"Mmmmmm!" Carrie sucked him harder, loving how Devin spoke Chinese as it turned her on as she began to rub her diapered area at a hard pace.

"Mā de Suōyī hā té!" Devin shouted again in Chinese as it translated in English as "Oh Shit, So Hawt!" as Carrie was now deepdrooling and deepthroating his hard baba.

"Ahhhh! Wǒ hěn xiǎng nǐ!" Devin moaned and shouted as he was now close and I looked everywhere online for the translation and I don't know it.

"Jiā lì, wǒ mǎshàng yào qù cumsies!" Devin shouted once more as he grabbed Carrie's head, and started fucking her face as the translation was unknown as well for this one except that he was about to climax.

"Mmmm!" Carrie moaned as she enjoyed it as Devin face fucked her harder until it was time.

"Ahhhhhhh…!" Devin screamed, moaned, and groaned as he climaxed inside of her mouth and all over her face as Carrie.

"Mmmm! Cweamy milky." Carrie said after she swallowed Devin's cumsies.

"Thankies... now it's your turn." Devin said as he placed Carrie on the bed and started eating and licking her diapered area hard.

"Mmmm…" Devin muffled while he was licking, and eating it out.

"Ahhhh! OH MY GOD! YES! Hawder, lick my diapey hawder, Devin! Mmmmm!" Carrie screamed out as she moaned as well while she grabbed and groped her breasts softly.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Devin muffled as he kept licking it and eating it like it was a buffet.

"My Devin is a hawt lover! He always pleasures me like I'm his queen." Carrie said to the camera as Devin stopped licking to speak as well.

"That's because you are my queen... no, correction... you are my hawt diapey goddess." Devin said to Carrie complimenting her.

"Aww." Carrie said as she deeply blushed before Devin resumed eating her diapered pussy out like it was a buffet.

"Ohhhh! Mmmmm!" Carrie moaned louder and louder before she resumed speaking to the camera.

"I have been waiting for this moment for a very very long time!" Carrie spoke with glee and delight to the camera as Devin stopped licking once more.

"Tell them how long you have been waiting babe!" Devin said to Carrie.

"I've waited for us to have sex since we were teens but I've waited for Devin to notice my love for him since we were little kids." Carrie said to the camera.

"Now, you get what you want!" Devin said as he soon started fingering her hard, while he resumed licking her but he went even harder.

"Mmmmm!" Devin moaned and muffled as he kept going.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Carrie moaned and screamed as she was now close to exploding hard.

"Ohhh! Baby Carrie gonna cumsies hawd! Make me cumsies Devin, pwease!" Carrie spoke in baby talk as she wanted Devin to make her climax hard as Devin stopped licking but he kept fingering her diapered area.

"You got it Carrie!" Devin said as he resumed licking her while he kept fingering her, as he increased his fingering and licking speed going faster and faster, while Carrie was closer and closer to her climax.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Carrie shouted and screamed out in pure delight as she was about to burst.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Carrie screamed as she exploded all over Devin's face with her tasty cumsies, hitting his face, mouth, and chin.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH! Yes, so good." Carrie moaned and said to Devin who swallowed all of it before he could respond.

"I agree. Mmmm! It was sweet like Cherries and Blueberries." Devin said to his wife Carrie.

"Hehehehe…" Carrie giggled as she blushed so hard.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Devin asked her.

"How about you fuck me hawd Daddy?" Carrie asked Devin as she bends over.

"Come on... fuck my diapey ass hawd, daddy!" Carrie said as she smacked her diapered ass right in front of Devin who started to feel more excited than before.

"Okies." Devin said as he wasted no time and started pounding her diapered ass hard.

"Ohhh! So tight!" Devin said while he pounds her hard while he started groping her 32 B-Cup chest with his hands.

"Ohhh! Yes! Fuck me even hawder, daddy!" Carrie moaned and said to Devin who understood her, as he kept fucking her even harder.

"Ahhhh!" Carrie moaned with such euphoric delight, while Devin kept pounding her area.

"Oh Carrie! I'm so sorry I didn't notice your feelings for me!" Devin apologized to Carrie for not noticing her feelings for him.

"Thankies Devin! I've been wanting to do this since we first got engaged! Keep fucking me Devin! So hawt Devin!" Carrie said to Devin.

"Okies!" Devin said as he kept pounding her harder.

"You're so much better than Shelley!" Devin said to Carrie making her blush.

"Ohhh! Do tell, please?" Carrie moaned, said, and even asked him to tell her how she is better than his ex-girlfriend Shelley.

"Okies! You're sweet, funny, cute, you always support me and always have my back! You've been the best thing that ever happened to me... and I want to show you how much that means to me!" Devin said as soon started pounding her like crazy.

"Ohhhhh! Devin, I wuv you so much!" Carrie moaned and said to Devin.

"Ohhhhhhh! I wuv you too! Carrie Hartman!" Devin moaned and said to Devin as he kept at it while he stroked her beautiful blonde hair.

"Ohhhh!" Devin moaned as he was close to exploding.

"Carrie, I'm gonna cumsies! I can't hold it anymore!" Devin said to Carrie.

"Then cumsies hawd! Cumsies inside of me! I wuv you so much, Devin Hartman!" Carrie shouted as Devin pulled Carrie closer to him as they both locked lips while Devin kept pounding her ass hard.

"Mmmmmm!" They both moaned during their kiss as Devin pulled out of the sexy and romantic kiss.

"I wuv you so much!" Devin said to Carrie.

"I wuv you too! In fact, when you and I cumsies hawd, I want you to Cumsies inside of me, then Cumsies all over my face, mouth, and all over my boobies." Carrie said to Devin.

"Okies!" Devin said as it was about to happen.

"Ohhhhhhh!" They both moaned as they climaxed hard at the same time as Devin came inside of her before he pulled out and started to Cumsies all over her face, mouth and chest as Carrie had her mouth open with her tongue out as well as she got his Cumsies all over her face, mouth, tongue, and chest.

"Mmmmm!" Carrie moaned before she swallowed his cumsies.

"Cweamy! So good!" Carrie said as she licked off some of his cumsies from her chest and swallowed it as well.

"Thankies." Devin said as they soon kissed as Carrie looked at the camera.

"That's it for this movie everyone, bye now." Carrie said as she stopped recording.

"Let's changey." Devin said to Carrie.

"Okies." Carrie said in agreement as they start to change each other's diapers as they talk to each other as Devin began changing her diaper first as he took off her wet diaper.

"Devin, you were just amazing!" Carrie said to Devin.

"So were you... I just glad I can show you how much I feel about you." Devin said to Carrie as he wiped and powdered her.

"Thankies again." Carrie said as they both kissed once again before Devin placed on the fresh diaper before he finished changing her diaper.

"Here you go, my wife is all clean." Devin said to Carrie.

"Thankies, now it's my hubby's turn to have his diapey changed." Carrie said to Devin before she began changing his diaper.

"Do you want to just rest in our diapeys tomorrow and just chill?" Devin asked Carrie who took off his wet diaper as she got a fresh one as she wiped and powdered his area before she placed the fresh diaper on him thus she finished changing his diaper.

"Can you say that again? I'm sorry, I was busy changing your diaper and I got distracted." Carrie responded with a question of her own.

"Sure. I asked you if you wanted to just rest and relax in our diapeys tomorrow in our hotel room, maybe watch a few movies as well." Devin said to Carrie.

"Yes please." Carrie answered Devin as they got on their bed as they were laying on their bed with their diapers on.

"I'm so happy that you and I are together... though I was hoping you would break up with Shelley." Carrie said to Devin.

"I guess it would happen...to be honest, I'm happy that Shelley and I broke up. I'm happy that I'm with you my best friend since we were little kids, I'm also happy that you and I are together now, we're married, we are wearing diapeys...and that is so much fun." Devin said to Carrie.

"Aww! I wuv you so much, Devin!" Carrie said as she kissed his cheek.

"I agree, I'm happy too! Now you and I are together and there's nothing in this world that can stop it…not even Shelley and excuse me for what I am about to say here because I am usually not this mean or harsh about anybody…but here it goes." Carrie said to Devin.

 **Carrie is about to go on a tyrant of a rant here about Devin's ex-girlfriend.**

"She is such an uncompassionate, controlling, evil, mean, no good, dirty piece of slime who honestly is a motherless whore, who is physically repulsive, intellectually retarded, retarded when it comes to compassion and everything that is good as she must have been made out of pure 100% pure concentrated evil just so she can fuck you over when she found someone other playboy, and if I saw her I would give her a quarter have her go downtown and have a rat gnaw her fucking ugly face off because to me she is an ugly, smelly, mean, idiotic, gutter slut bitch of a cunt because she cheated on you and DUMPED YOU! She didn't even deserve you in the first place because you are a Greek God among men and it's her loss that she dumped you because she is also a loser! End of story!" Carrie finished her rant as she sighed and she panted for a bit as Devin's jaw just dropped at the sight of that rant.

"My God Carrie, I never knew that was how you really felt about Shelley." Devin said to Carrie.

"I know, I should have been more lady-like and I am so sorry that I wasn't but there is no excuse for it…I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Carrie responded back with an apology and a request of forgiveness.

"Carrie, of course I forgive you. I feel that way about her too, but I don't go all out with the insults though." Devin said to Carrie as they kissed.

"You're right, at least tomorrow we can just relax." Carrie said to Devin.

"Yeah!" Devin said in agreement as they kissed again and got ready for bed as they were going to sleep in their bed in the hugging position.

"Night-Night my diapey goddess." Devin said to Carrie.

"Night-Night my diapey god." Carrie said as they kissed one more as Devin turn off the lights as they fell asleep to end the night.

 **The end**

 **WOW! First off…that was hot! Secondly, that was a shocking rant by Carrie.**

 **Next one in the Sexy Diapey Love Series is Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet as they get it on during their anniversary.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
